


Audacity - Discontinued

by ali_kitkat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Emotional Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat
Summary: Adrien betrayed Marinette. He took the earrings and wished for his family to be whole no matter the cost. His other wish for Marinette to love him, well he better be careful what he wished for. The gods don't like to be trifled with and Marinette won't take this lying down.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ladybug I need you to come to the Agreste mansion. It’s important, it has to do with who Hawkmoth is why he wants the earrings.___  
  
Marinette didn’t think that a message that small would cause so many problems for the world. She figured it would be an in-and-out mission; get the information, get out and tell the guardian. Adrien threw a wrench in that plan as soon as she landed in his room, kissing her as soon as she stood up from her landing and taking the earrings while she was stunned. A whispered I’m sorry after he put them on.  
  
“Tikki, Plagg transform me.” Adrien shouted, she rushed him as he started transforming. The source of light that accompanied the transformation knocked her back just before she could grab the ring from his hand. “I’m sorry milady. I love you and I wish you loved me back, but I also want my family to be whole again. For that I need to save my mother and father from their fates. If she never falls into the coma, he won’t become Hawkmoth.”  
  
She couldn’t find it within herself to move, the news of her partner’s identity paired with that of his family was too much information at once for her to comprehend. Forcing herself to move was difficult, it was as if the miraculous wouldn’t let anything interfere with the wishes Adrien was making. She heard them as she got closer, he wished that the coma won’t ever happen and for her to love him and only him, no rivals in Paris. The ultimatums were given as well: someone else would lose their mother in return for his never slipping into the coma, life would restart from before Emilie slips into the coma. For Marinette’s love the ultimatum was if he revealed who he truly was she would regain her memories, all of them. She screamed at Adrien, various cries from her were ignored. He agreed to the terms as quickly as she cried no. The last thing she saw was Adrien’s smile before she blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up early was never Marinette’s strength, she despised mornings, more so after her mother died. It was just before the new school year; Marinette was running an early morning errand for her mother, but she had forgotten something. Sabine had rushed after her. Unfortunately, she had been in an accident just before she had caught up with Marinette. A car had veered off the road and Sabine, an innocent bystander, was killed. The police investigated, but ultimately it was labeled a freak accident.  
  
Marinette had met Adrien a week after the investigation had ended, she didn’t know him, but he helped her heal from the loss of her mother. Though she couldn’t help but feel he was partly responsible for it. There wasn’t any proof, she knew that, but the feeling of betrayal never left her even when the love for him grew. He was sweet but he cancelled plans on her constantly, never giving her an actual reason. It was always an excuse she could tell was a lie and it wasn’t because he was a horrible liar either. He was rather decent at it, but doubt comes in every time he made an excuse.  
  
It was especially prominent the week she met Damian. Adrien canceled their date again, so she decided to go fabric shopping when she ran into Damian. He had been trying to get away from his brothers and took a wrong turn and had gotten lost is what he told her. Introducing herself she helped him back to where he was staying, but not after spending time with each other. The friendship between the two was instantaneous, it was odd to them. Neither of them made friends that fast, but they didn’t question it. When she had mentioned Adrien stood her up for their date earlier in the day Damian was livid on her behalf, particularly when she mentioned that his excuse was a lie. Throughout the week she and Damian spent more time together, they chose to spend time in a small outdoor café for the afternoon. She felt that she could trust him and confided in him about how she lost her mother in a bizarre car accident and that something had felt off about it.  
  
“What do mean by that?” Damian asked, curiosity and worry laced his voice.  
  
“I don’t really know how to explain it, but from the gut feeling I have, it’s as if a trade was made. I mentioned this to Adrien once and he had shut down. He shut down the entire conversation about the accident and then got up and left. It was one of the only times I felt worried around him, for my safety.” Marinette explained cringing a little under his worried expression. The concern written on his face made it difficult to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Speaking of Agreste, did he cancel the date you planned?” Damian grumbled, he has yet to meet the boy but his opinion of him was very low. Marinette was a friend and she was obviously hurting, and he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
“Yes, the excuse was just as bad as last time. Something about a cat. I didn’t hear all of the excuse as he yelled into the phone and hung up before I processed that he cancelled plans, again.”  
  
“He’s been blowing you off all week Marinette, why don’t you break up with him?”  
  
“I don’t know honestly. Part of me loves him, no matter how many plans he cancels something in me tells me that I love him. It’s like I’m under a spell and I have no control over my emotions. I’m aware he’s a horrible boyfriend, he constantly stands me up, but something is physically stopping me from leaving him.”  
  
“Marinette!” A loud voice proclaimed, startling both of them out of their chairs and onto their feet. Looking in the direction of the voice, there stood a blond his expression angry. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on.”  
  
*~*~*~*  
Marinette felt scared and relived to see Adrien. The relief that filtered through under the fear was odd to her, the fear that spoke to her told her to run away from him. She wanted to run away but everything in her told her to stay with Adrien.  
  
“Adrien? I thought you said you were busy and that you couldn’t come?”  
  
“Is that why you planned another date with someone else then? Because you knew that I was busy. Did you forget you were mine or did you not care before you decided to cheat?”  
  
“Adrien that’s not what’s happening. Damian is a friend; he ran into me when he got lost and I’ve been showing him around, so he won’t get lost again.” Marinette defended. She was shocked at the person before her, the panic in her eyes made Damian step in front of her to protect her from Adrien.  
  
“It doesn’t matter if he’s a friend. You’re mine and mine alone.” Adrien snarled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Marinette collapsed, alarming the boys beside her; Damian quickly dropped down to catch her before she hit the ground as Adrien stared down in shock. Cradling Marinette in his arms, Damian glared up at Adrien who was still idly staring at Marinette, his expression was glazed. Adrien shook himself out of his shock and glared back at Damian, they stood there in a stalemate.  
  
Marinette remembered hanging out with Damian before Adrien had shown up and accused her of being unfaithful and that the wish hadn’t worked. She and Damian were confused, they were friends and she was in love with Adrien, but moments after his rant had ended, she felt something pull her towards buried memories. Then suddenly she remembered him on rooftops, running around, throwing out puns and proclaiming his love for her. The betrayal of him taking the earrings while kissing her, his wish for her to love him and for his mother to never fall into the coma. The compensation for the wishes and finally: _Know this Adrien Agreste, you are a betrayer. You will face justice for what you’ve done, the world doesn’t like to be rewritten and the gods you have wronged will make your future irreparable. Marinette’s soul will remember the injustice you have cast upon her, she will love you, yes, but she will doubt every action you make. She will know the truth deep down and there is nothing you can do to change that.___  
  
When Marinette came to her eyes snapped open and were directed exactly at Adrien, the steely grey burned with fury. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You bastard! I lost a year of my life because of you.” Marinette screamed, rising out of Damian’s arms. Adrien took a step back, alarm and awareness flashed in his eyes. “You took the earrings and you wished to not be alone, knowing the cost! You wanted your mother back so badly you wished for her to never slip into a coma. Did you think about the price of that wish? Someone else’s mother in return, did you think about that before making the wish? Clearly you didn’t because now that I remember that night, I know that my mother was the cost. Your mother is still alive because you were selfish and wanted to keep your family together at the expense of someone else’s. Not to mention your other wish; for me to love you. You were so selfish to wish away my free will? You turned me into your puppet, stringing me along, cancelling plans knowing that the wish was still intact, and I couldn’t leave you. You’re a monster Adrien Agreste.”  
  
Damian could only stare at the different person Marinette had suddenly become. She wasn’t entirely different actually; it was more as if she had finally pulled the wool from her eyes like she was finally seeing Agreste for what he truly was.  
  
“I love you milady-” Adrien started, cut off by Marinette’s scoff.  
  
“Well that’s a shame because I don’t love you. That’s just a lie you made up. You took a page right from Lila’s book, well here is the ending: it’s over.” Marinette snarled, the rage in her eyes made Adrien back away. Damian confused, gaped in awe as she towered over him, she was an avenging angel he mused. She stormed off and stopped at the end of the street before turning back around and headed back to them.  
  
“The earrings Adrien, give them back. Actually, you know what, give me the ring as well. I can’t leave them with you as can’t be trusted to be a hero and I don’t want to give you a chance to re-do the wish.”  
  
“Sorry, princess no can do. I won’t lose you over a little mistake.”  
  
_“A little mistake?_ You actively chose to make those wishes, hell, it wasn’t a little mistake, you manipulated me before you even made the wishes. By god it wasn’t a little wish either, you traded a life for your mother’s. You have to live with the guilt and shame of that Adrien and of course you’d view it as a small mistake as well. You’re a self-centered coward with no regards for anyone else. You cost me my mother and my free will.” Marinette spat, she was seething, and she wasn’t thinking when she threw a punch at Adrien, hitting him in the stomach, she’ll admit that, but it felt nice to express her rage towards him.__  
  
When he doubled over from the pain, she saw the glint of the ring on his hand and quickly rips the ring form his finger. Marinette scanned Adrien, looking for the earrings. They weren’t on him. Leaving Adrien on the ground, she headed for the Agreste Mansion, she has some searching to do.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
His room was empty, there was no trace of the miraculous and she knows she tore his room apart looking for them. Her earrings were missing, and Adrien was gone. She doubled back after trashing Adrien’s room, Damian was still sitting there where she left him, but Adrien was gone. As soon as she stepped back into Damian’s line of sight, he bombarded her with questions.  
  
“I’ll answer whatever questions you have back at my house, I don’t want to stay in the open with Adrien on the loose right now.”  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Damian followed Marinette to her house. It was a relatively short walk except that the air between them was tense, the questions waiting to boil over. When they arrived at her house it had calmed a small amount as she could tell he could see the sadness spilling over as she greeted her father. After settling down on the settee in her room, Damian asked all the question that had summed up all other questions on their walk over.  
  
“What was all that?”  
  
“Adrien used magical jewelry, the miraculous, to wish for his mother to never fall into a magical coma and for me to love him and only him. Obviously magic comes with a price, the price for his mother to never fall into a coma was someone else’s mother dies. The wish guaranteed that I would have an inkling that all of it was his fault. The price for my love was that if he revealed his true colors, which he did, I would remember everything.”  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
“Welcome to my life.”  
  
“Can’t you just undo the wish when you get the earrings though?”  
  
“I could, but there’s no telling if the wish would honor the previous timeline. There’s already a large difference here in Paris. Since Emilie never fell into the coma, Gabriel, her husband never became Hawkmoth. Which means there are no supervillains in Paris now. That is a huge shift and if I did make the wish, what’s to stop the wish from taking someone else’s mother in return for mine? I won’t be like Adrien, not if I can help it.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Marinette got up and started pulling out supplies from around her desk. Damian sat entranced as she started crafting what looked like a replica of the ring she took. It didn’t take long for her to finish crafting it either.  
  
“Why are you crafting a replica?” Damian questioned. Marinette had to hold in the laugh at the awe and curiosity written on his face, it was amusing. He was normally very reserved with his appearances, the only time she’s seen any kind of expression was when he mentioned his brothers and the annoyances they were.  
  
“Because I’m giving you the ring to hide from Adrien. I’m hoping to fool him with the fake one. He won’t play by any rules we set. They’re all his own and if we’re hoping to get the earrings back, we have to beat him at his own game.” She replied, ignoring the shocked expression that crossed his face.  
  
“No, I can’t take the only thing that offers you protection.”  
  
“You can and you will, because if he gets ahold of this ring while he still has those earrings, he will re-do the wish. There’s no telling how fucked up the timeline will be after that.”  
  
She heard a sigh of exasperation as she turned around and saw his glare leveled at her. She tossed him the ring, which he caught with ease.  
  
“Fine. I’ll take the ring to keep it hidden from the jackass.”  
  
_“Thank you.”___  
  
“Get going before he shows up, I don’t imagine it’ll take long either. He has the earrings, so he’ll be traveling by rooftops.”  
  
“Great, that means watch for shadows above me.” Damian muttered as he was getting up. “I’m going to drop by later to check in on you. Don’t argue with me on this. I’ll hide the ring before I do.”  
  
She nodded in understanding as she ushered him out of the bakery. Depositing the ring in the diary box, she sat at her desk and waited for Adrien to show up.  
  
It wasn’t until after roughly a half hour that Adrien had made his appearance. He had pulled her flush against himself. She put up a fight not willing to be held by him, she was stomping on his feet, elbowing him wherever she could but nothing she did affected him.  
  
“Let me go.” She spat, livid that his hold hadn’t budged.  
  
“Aw, but you used to beg for me to hold you like this. Give me the ring princess.”  
  
_“No and stop calling me pet names.”___  
  
He gripped her waist tighter while mumbling to himself, but she couldn’t quite make out what. She could tell when Adrien spotted, pun not intended, the diary box. His body language changed. She knew that he remembered the year he erased with his wish, so he would know that she uses it to keep various objects safe. She feigned worry as his eyes skimmed over it then her.  
  
He grinned, let her go and rushed forwards in the direction of the box. Her pleas ignored as he tried to open the box. She could tell he was growing frustrated as the box wouldn’t open for him.  
  
“Open the box Marinette.”  
  
“You’re a big boy, you can do it yourself.” She sassed, not thinking. She didn’t see the fist flying towards her face, but she felt the pain as he connected with her chin. Blearily looking at him as she fell to the floor.  
  
“So sorry princess, but I said I wasn’t going to lose you due to a little mistake.” He crooned as he knelt in front of her. “I’m going to go take care of your little friend though. I said no one was coming between us and I meant it.”  
  
“Then I wish you the best of _luck_, asshole.” She mumbled, watching his figure retreat through the open skylight before she passed out.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien followed the boy who sabotaged his plans to Chloe’s hotel. He assumed that he just left Marinette’s home before leaving for the night. His newest strategy was to show Marinette the error of her ways by hurting her friend, before he re-did the wish. She should have told him about her new friend, he should’ve met him before they were even alone together. She made her choice. She’s going to live with it now, he mused. When he re-does the wish, she’s going to remember her friend was injured, but only because she was going to have inkling of his actions, she should know that he wasn’t going to put up with insubordination. Altering her memories wouldn’t be difficult, she’s going to believe her friend was beaten because he was dangerous, which he is. That her friend was going to hurt her, Damian did, he took her away. He was going to be her hero again. Damian, he recalled, was checking in and headed upstairs to sleep for the night.  
  
Having all the information he needed he headed to the bakery to get the ring. He loved her but she wasn’t exactly the smartest, hiding the ring in her diary box was a huge mistake on her end. He remembered that box very well as she had to unlock Sabrina’s hand from it. Since she wouldn’t open the box for him, he needed to delay her. Knocking her out was the smartest option, she wasn’t going to remember he hit her either.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Damian wasn’t surprised that the blond idiot couldn’t even hide on the roof tops very well. He spotted Adrien, pun intended, instantaneously. His was in a bright, obnoxious red suit, and he was sitting on the edge of a roof top watching the street, only moving when he had walked into his line of sight. He was easy to divert as well, all Damian had to do was walk into the Grand Paris hotel and Adrien left as feigned checking in. He left as quickly as he entered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Adrien stared at his room in bewilderment, it was a mess. Marinette had destroyed it searching for the earrings.  
  
“Spots off.” He muttered. Tikki flew out of the earrings and floated in front of him.  
  
“What’s your plan now? Marinette has the ring and her memories; you can’t win her back and you can’t beat her either.”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong Teeks. I’ve got the ring right here,” Adrien taunted, holding out the diary box in his hand. “and you’re going to open it for me.”  
  
She phased through the box and barely contained her giggles at the ring inside. She recognized Mari’s craftsmanship. A fake, she gave him a fake ring. Adrien snatched the ring out of the box. Slipping on the ring, he stood waiting for Plagg to appear and when he didn’t, he glanced down at the ring to see it hadn’t changed.  
  
“Marinette gave me a fake.” He sighed infuriated, he ripped the ring off and threw it across the room.  
  
“I’m going to show her the error of her ways, starting with her friend. Spots on Tikki.” He shouted as he leapt out the window.

*~*~*~*  
  
His family didn’t worry about where he was all day, they did wonder why he was going out in his suit when all they were supposed to be doing was research on the botched timeline.  
  
“Why are you going out as Robin? You know we’re not supposed to be seen, right?” Tim questioned, not looking up from his laptop.  
  
“I have a friend who knows why the timeline was changed.” He replied, putting the ring in a false wall. He hoped his brothers wouldn’t question him about it.  
  
“Wait what?” Dick asked, shock written on his face. Bruce looked up from the document he was reading and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
“You have a friend!” Jason and Tim yelled; the shock on their faces was quite amusing to him.  
  
“Focus idiots, the timeline. You know why we’re actually here. Magic users and speedsters felt the change and my friend knows why. I’m going to check up on her because the person responsible happens to be obsessed with her.” He snarked exasperated, at the rate they were going to make him late and he was worried about Marinette. Damian had left immediately after.  
  
He knocked on the balcony window waiting for a response. The interval of silence was too long for it to be normal, sure she could be asleep, but she knew he was coming back after he hid the ring. Carefully climbing in through the window he could see her on the ground, unconscious. She was still breathing, that much he could see. When her side he was enraged, her jaw was starting to bruise. Adrien knocked her out, and Damian was going to skin him alive. Lifting her into his arms, she shifted closer to him. He slipped out the window back to where he and family were staying.  
  
When he got back, his family was waiting for him, Bruce and Drake sat while Todd and Grayson stood. They were all wearing shocked expressions.  
  
“Damian, what the hell? Did you kidnap her?”  
  
“What? No! Fucking Adrien Agreste knocked her out.” He defended, his rage rising. He attempted to set Marinette down on one of the sofas, but she wouldn’t let go much to his family’s amusement. The snickers behind him were setting him off further.  
  
“Come on angel, you have to let go.” He muttered; she didn’t let go much to his annoyance and relief. He shifted her around enough that he had eventually woken her up. She froze in his arms before letting out an unholy screech.  
  
“Who in the hell are you?” She yelled, flailing out of his arms. His family let out snorts and chortles at her bewildered expression.  
  
“It’s me, Damian. Did I forget to mention that I’m a vigilante?” He replied dryly. She shot him a glare while rubbing a hand across her cheek. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m just _peachy_. My ex-partner punched me in the face after he got what he wanted. Add that on top of the fact that he’s been manipulating me for the past year and that he caused my mother’s death. Yeah, I’m doing fucking swell; I’m going to tear him into pieces Damian.”__  
  
He could hear his family making noise behind them, fairly certain he heard Todd mutter _Holy shit there’s two of them_ and decided to bite the bullet and introduce them motioning Marinette in the direction of his family.__  
  
“Marinette this is my family, unfortunately.” Damian presented, waving a hand in the general direction of his family.  
  
“That’s rude baby bird.” One of the men standing spoke in a teasing voice.  
  
Marinette didn’t bother to muffle her laughter at Damian’s disgruntled expression. He glared down at her and she stuck her tongue out at him in return.  
  
“I’m Jason Todd, the old man in the chair over there is Bruce Wayne. He’s Demon Spawn’s father.” A man with the white streak in his hair introduced himself.  
  
“I’m Dick Grayson. How did baby bird meet you, because you are too cute to have just made friends with him?” The shorter man beside Jason spoke. “The one on the laptop is Tim Drake, don’t take his silence for rudeness though.”  
  
“Right, Damian said you know why the timeline is screwed up. Can you tell us?” Tim interrupted, turning to face Marinette and Damian. Marinette raised an eyebrow in question. “Magic users and speedsters have experienced the backlash. They’re saying it originated from Paris, but they can’t place why or how.”  
  
“A year ago, Paris was under attack by a magical terrorist named Hawkmoth and his accomplice Mayura. He wanted the miraculous from the local heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. A set of earrings and a ring, together those two miraculous can make any wish true. Adrien Agreste the son of Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste, took the earrings and wished his mother never fell into a magical coma.”  
  
“There’s no evidence of anything like that anywhere. How do you know that?” Tim questioned; wariness etched onto his face.  
  
“I was Ladybug. Adrien betrayed me. He used them to wish for his mother back and magic comes with a price.” Marinette responded. She paused a moment. “That price was my mother.”  
  
“Isn’t Agreste your boyfriend? Why would he betray you? Or knock you out?” Dick inquired.  
  
“That _asshole_ is not my boyfriend.” She snarled. “he’s the bastard who wished for me to love him and made me lose my memories of the last year.”__  
  
Dick stared at her in shock. “He made more than one wish?”  
  
“Yes. He wished for me to love him and manipulated me into being his.” She sneered. “Not long after my mother died either.”  
  
“What happens when you get the earrings back? Are you going to wish the timeline back to what it was?” Jason asked, curiosity taking over the shock. “Do you have the ring to do so?”  
  
“No, I’m not going to wish for the previous timeline. I’m not stupid enough to abuse magic like that. Damian hid the ring for me, speaking of which. Could I get that back? I want to go rip Agreste a new asshole.”


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silent for a moment before Jason erupted with laughter, falling over and landing on the floor. Marinette didn’t spare him a second glance as Damian retrieved the ring.  
  
“No offence Pixie Pop, but you’re not exactly terrifying as is. Also how exactly is a ring supposed to help ‘rip him a new asshole’ as you put it?” Jason asked, composing himself as Damian tossed the ring to her. she slipped the ring on and closed her eyes before the flash of light blinded her.  
  
“Hey pigtails.” A nasally voice spoke sheepishly.  
  
“Hello Plagg.” She replied softly, holding out her hand for him to land on. The mutters from the boys were quite funny to hear, but her focus was on reassuring Plagg. “It’s not your fault Adrien betrayed us.”  
  
“He was my kitten, bug. I should’ve known something was going on when he started to clam up with me.” Plagg cried, lowering himself into her hand. His words became unrecognizable as he blubbered about Adrien’s failings.  
  
“What the fuck is that?”  
  
“He is what is going to help me with Adrien. The miraculous are magic, and they’re powered by kwamis. Plagg here is the kwami of destruction and bad luck. Adrien originally held the ring, before he, you know, recreated the timeline.” She answered.  
  
“Plagg, what say you? Are you up for a little revenge?” Marinette grinned. It was feral and unsettling which caused the boys to take a step back. Plagg, grinned back just as feral; the boys, with a silent look, decided that messing with Marinette was bound to get you maimed.  
  
“Hold up, this thing—” Jason started.  
  
“He’s a kwami.” Marinette said, cutting him off as Plagg hissed in his direction.  
  
“My bad, the kwami can help you how? Also how exactly did Adrien rewrite the universe?” He continued.  
  
“When used properly and depending on which miraculous are combined they can manipulate time, emotions, and bend the fabric of reality. Plagg here can help me transform when I say a particular phrase.” She explained, the grin still in place.  
  
“A phrase? Can you demonstrate?” Dick asked, his family nodded their heads in agreement. Their curiosity peaked; magic was always an interesting thing to see.  
  
“Close your eyes, when transforming the miraculous gives out the same light as when it’s been activated, similar to the one you all saw before.” Marinette gave confirmation and gestured for them to move back. After they all had taken a step back, she spoke. “Plagg, transform me!”  
  
The flash of light was over and when she looked down at the suit, she saw how different it was from the first time she wore it. Her chest was more armored, and the gloves were weighted around the knuckles, and when she flexed her fingers the claws came out. She had actual boots this time! They were steel toed with metatarsal guards; they were heavier. The damage she could deal was eliciting a small squeal from her. Which had caused the others to open their eyes.  
  
“Oh shit. Did she get a pair SAP gloves?”  
  
Glancing at each of their faces was interesting, Tim and Dick were shocked. They had a little fear in their eyes as well. Jason was smiling, except he wasn’t looking at her; his eyes were trained on Damian. His mouth hung low and his eyes, which had been relieved of the mask, were wide like she had personally spun the universe.  
  
“Close your mouth Demon Spawn, you’re going to catch flies.” Jason teased. Damian broke out of his stupor to glare at him as the other brothers started cackling. “You know, we didn’t think that Bruce’s taste in women was genetic, but this proves that theory wrong. Turns out you like dangerous women just as much as he does.”  
  
“Todd, I swear to god—”  
  
“Alright boys that’s enough. Jason stop teasing Damian. Marinette, what exactly is your plan to get the earrings back?” Bruce cut in, interrupting the argument that was bound to end up in a fight. Though the teasing was mildly amusing.  
  
“Adrien is unhinged at the moment. He’s going to want the ring back, but he’s also going to want to show me that he’s my _knight._ I’m bait.” Marinette explained.__  
  
“Is that wise to put yourself and the miraculous in a vicinity so close to him?”  
  
“Probably not, but I know I’m not letting him get away with what he did. He’s obsessed with me and that’s a weakness I can exploit, which means I’ve got a higher chance of winning. His desperation won’t win him any favors.”  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The plan had been simple, Marinette was to take to the rooftops in order to lure Adrien out. Paris hadn’t seen the heroes since the timeline was rewritten and seeing a girl running around on the roofs of Paris was bound to gain some eyes. Especially since she was laughing as she did so. She had been out for an hour at most before Adrien had made his appearance.  
  
“Ah, there you are milady.”  
  
“Tsk, not your lady. You know that.”  
  
“You will be when I get that ring. Give it back.” He growled, lunging for her. A wild look in his eyes as he did so. She ducked under his arms, kicking him in the back of the knees as she did so. He fell to the ground in a daze.  
  
“Aw are things not going your way,” She taunted. “Is someone getting a little _hissy?_ Catch me if you can.” She took off. The next step of the plan was to have Adrien follow her, which wouldn’t be hard if the desperate look in his eyes was any indication.__  
  
She knew the rooftops well. As did he, but the head start she had put her well out of reach. Not enough that he couldn’t spot her silhouette though. Hearing the yo-yo behind her swing out she changed her direction and slid down the angled roof. Her plan was off to a great start and it was simple, she was the bait, and Damian and his family were the babysitters so to speak. Not for her but for when she took the earrings from Adrien.  
  
Adrien followed her through Paris, he had almost grabbed her by the ankle. Only deterred by her extending the baton and slamming it onto his hand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She landed in the area she chose. It was abandoned, an empty factory. A place worthy for a final showdown she mused. She stood tall and stared up at Adrien.  
  
He tackled her as he descended, knocking her to the ground. A little out of breath she twisted in his hold, rearing her back into his. Effectively headbutting him in the face and knocking him loose, off of her. Standing she punched him, hitting him in the stomach and hearing an exhale of air. He inhaled quickly while she snatched the yo-yo from his waist, stretching his legs out her knocked hers out from under her.  
  
She quickly caught herself, he knocked her down again just as she stood back on two feet. She grabbed the baton from the square of her back and extended it into him, throwing him away from her. She retracted the baton before he could get a chance to grab it. Flinging the yo-yo in the air she pulled herself onto a beam above him. She threw the yo-yo again, this time at him, lassoing it around his feet pulling them out from under him. She pulled him up into the air, using the beam as a pulley and jumped down to face him.  
  
“It’s over Adrien.” She said staring him in the eyes. He was glaring at her and swinging his body towards hers.  
  
“It’s not over until I get that ring.” He snarled. “I told you. You are mine and that’s not changing.”  
  
“It is.” She sighed. Taking the baton in her other hand, she hit him across the face with it knocking him out. Letting the yo-yo slip out of her hand she let his limp body hit the ground. The yo-yo dematerialized as she removed the earrings from his ears.  
  
A memory resurfaced as she de-transformed and Plagg landed on her head. If my mother had never slipped into that coma then my father never would have become Papillion. Curses had begun to spill from her lips as she paced in front of Adrien’s unconscious form. There was a low whistle from her left, turning she saw Damian and his family.  
  
“Damn it, he still has another two miraculous.” She said, slipping the earrings onto her earlobes. Tikki had materialized in front of her and flew directly into her cheek. Cupping the kwami in her hands, she let her cry her relief at being freed from Adrien.  
  
“What do mean another two?”  
  
“The miracle box has a variety of miraculous in it, but Fu, the guardian, lost two when he fled from the temple in Tibet, the butterfly and the peacock miraculous.” She explained while rifling through Adrien’s pockets finding nothing. “Gabriel never would have become Papillion if Emilie hadn’t slipped into a coma in the previous timeline. Papillion had an ally called Mayura, who now that I think about it, I’m sure is Nathalie Sancoeur. That never happened here, so that means Adrien either has the two missing miraculous or Fu does. Hand me some zip-ties. I don’t want Adrien to do anything stupid when he wakes up.”  
  
Tim handed her a pair, setting Adrien’s arms behind his back she zip-tied his wrists as tightly as she could. Snagging another from Damian she did his ankles next, she was still pissed at him after all.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to rewrite this

Hello, I'm sorry but I'm going to cancel this and rewrite the story. Mainly because I really didn't like how I started it. Not the Adrien salt obviously I love writing him as an asshole it's fun, but it troubles me and I want to redo this with the actual motivation to finish it. So thank you for reading, I will leave this up and label it completed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how Mari's eyes don't match either of her parents, also from what I've seen neither of her grandparents have blue eyes. So I gave her grey eyes like her mother. Feel free to scream in the comments below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Audacity - Rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884133) by [ali_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_kitkat/pseuds/ali_kitkat)


End file.
